Media content providers and/or metering entities such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing, listening, and/or media behavior interests of audience members and/or the public in general. To collect these behavior interests, an audience measurement company may enlist panelists (e.g., persons agreeing to have their media exposure habits monitored) to cooperate in an audience measurement study. The viewing habits of these panelists as well as demographic data about the panelists is collected and used to statistically determine (e.g., project, estimate, etc.) the size and demographics of a larger viewing audience.
The demographic information for a panelist household is collected when the panelists are enlisted. The demographic information typically includes the number of people in the household, the age category of the different people and their gender (e.g. male or female).